Your'e my forever
by Citylightslucaya
Summary: "Forever." Lucas said as he smiled at her lovingly. "Forever." Maya smiled as they kissed. Lucaya vampire three-shot.
1. chapter 1

Lucas was walking alone in the street. He just came back from a night of drinking. Blood of course. He has been a vampire for 100 years. He usually goes out to the bar every night considering he doesn't have anything better to do with his time.

Being a vampire had some of its perks. He can walk in the sunlight with a daylight ring he got from a best friend of his named Zay who was a warlock.

He can run really fast and all his senses are heightened. He will also never blemish or age. Over the years he learned how to control himself. He actually worked as a doctor for a few years and then he had to retire and move again.

But he always somehow came back to New York. The place is where he grew up and had met the love of his life. She had died of cancer and he tried to make it better by giving her some of his blood. But somehow it made the cancer spread faster.

He had blamed himself for her death and was miserable for years. He had sucked and drained every last victim without remorse since he turned his humanity off. Just one click and just like that he was gone.

His best friend Riley had found him in a bar . She told him his girlfriend wouldn't want him to torture himself like this. Then she gave him a letter that she had written before she died. He read every last word in her messy handwriting. It broke him and he felt everything at once.

After that he got back on his feet. But he will always feel a hole in his heart where she should be. Then he heard the sound of muffled screams and struggle.

He immediately ran to the noise. A girl was crying as three guys were taking off her clothes. One was holding her mouth while the other two were taking off her clothes. She was bloody from her lip and he smelt the familiar iron smell of blood. Her blonde hair had blood and was in front of her face.

Her blue eyes were red from the tears. Black mascara dropped down her porcelain face. Lucas had then seen red. He sped up to them and grabbed the two that were taking off her clothes.

He held them up by their necks and he threw them to where there black SUV was parked. They would be out for a while as he heard their faint heartbeats. The last guy was running in fear and Lucas had grabbed him. "You are going to the police and tell them exactly what you did and turn yourself in." He compelled the guy. The guy had nodded his head and done exactly what he said.

He turned back around and she looked afraid. She was trying to cover her now torn red dress she was wearing but she was too weak to move. "P-please don't hurt me." She cried as she slumped on the brick wall.

"I promise I won't." He said as he came closer. He picked her up from the ground. She then closed her eyes. _No I'm not letting you die._ He bit his arm and put it up to her mouth.

He felt a jolt as she slowly revived back to life. Her heart was beating again and Lucas was relieved that she was okay. He never felt love in so long and all he wanted to do was protect her.

"You're gonna be okay." He said as he moved her blonde hair from her face. He then vamp-sped all the way home. He changed her out of her torn dress into his pajamas and laid her down on her bed and watched her as she fell asleep.

Maya finally woke up and she was confused. She wasn't in her own clothes either. Then the night before had came back again and she panicked. Then at that moment she heard a deep voice. "You're awake."

Maya turned to the familiar voice and she saw the same familiar sea foam green eyes that had saved her last night. She knew he wasn't human when he threw the two guys off her last night so why did he save her?

"What are you? Why did you save me?" She said as she messed with the big shirt she was wearing. "I'm a vampire and you were in trouble." He said as he nervously fiddled with his black flannel. Suprisingly she wasn't scared and then she did something he never thought she would do.

She hugged him. Lucas was suprised but then embraced her. "Thank you." Maya had said as she sat in his lap. "You're not scared of me?"

"No you saved my life." She smiled and he wanted to see her happy for the rest of eternity. But he knew that she had a family and he wouldn't want to take that away from her. Plus vampires and humans never worked out. He couldn't go through the turmoil again.

He faintly smiled. "I brought you your phone.Your parents are probably worried about you." He went to the nightstand and brought her her phone.

"I don't have any parents I don't have anyone." Maya silently said as she cried. "I'm sorry you went through that." He said as he hugged her again.

"My name is Maya." She said as she stopped crying. "My name is Lucas." He said as he smiled at her. Then they heard the grumble of her stomach and Lucas and Maya laughed. "I can make you something if you want to."

"Okay." Maya said as she followed him downstairs. Lucas opened his fridge and grabbed some bacon, ham, tomato, milk and butter. He knew how to make a good omelette.

After he was finished he handed it to her. Maya groaned in satisfaction and Lucas laughed. He didn't want to freak her out with a bloodbag so he told her he'd be right back.

He went down to the basement to his freezer. He opened the cap and finished the bloodbag in minutes. He didn't hear a noise as he drunk but turned around as he heard her heartbeat.

Lucas's eyes were still red and his fangs were still out. He was holding the now empty blood bag in his hands. "I'm sorry." He said as his eyes turned back to their normal color. Maya couldn't help but be fascinated with him. He was sweet and kind and she thought vampires weren't nice but evil.

"Don't be afraid Lucas." Maya said as she turned his face toward hers. Lucas eyes turned back to red. "Beautiful." She said out loud.

"How could you find me beautiful?" He said as he left his hands limp at his sides. "It brings out the green in your eyes. I don't see a monster I see a soul that is broken like mine."

Maya let go of his face and she blushed a bit. Lucas looked at her lips and couldn't hold it in. He leaned in and kissed her and Maya kissed back just as fervently. Warm met cold and they fit together like two lost puzzle pieces.

Lucas had picked her up and sped her up the stairs. Lucas had torn off his black flannel that she was wearing and kissed her neck and Maya moaned. He made light kisses down her body and Maya took off his black shirt.

"Turn me." She said as he kissed around her breast. "What?" He said as he hovered over her. "I want you to turn me." She said as she flipped him over so she was on top.

"You can never have kids, never grow old. I want you to have those things." Lucas said as he laid his hands on her bare waist. "I don't want those things I want you." Maya said as she ran her hands through her blonde hair.

"Are you sure?" Lucas asked. Maya nodded in confirmation. Lucas had gave her some of his blood from his wrist and Maya sucked on it. Lucas had held her head. He didn't want to kill her but that's the only way she'll turn.

Maya closed her eyes. Lucas had snapped her neck quick. He waited a few hours and she finally woke up. Maya's eyes turned red and her fangs came out. Lucas had to admit she was ten times more beautiful than she was.

Lucas handed Maya a blood bag and she drank it all in a couple of seconds. Lucas had given her another blood bag and he got one himself and taught her how to control herself.

"Maya here's your daylight ring." He had a beautiful blue sterling ring. He had to travel a couple hours to see Vanessa. She was a witch that he met on his travels. She was Zay's wife and she always thought of Lucas as a big brother she never had.

Maya sped down the stairs and almost crashed into him. Lucas had laughed and held her waist so she wouldn't fall. Maya was excited. Of course they had sex everywhere and anywhere all over the house but she was starting to feel like a prisoner.

Plus she needed to retrieve her clothes from her apartment since she practically moved in to his house and his room. Lucas had took out the shiny ring from his pocket. "May I do the honors?" He smiled at her. "Yes huckleberry." Maya said as she put her small hand out.

He slipped it on her finger. "Forever." He smiled at her lovingly. "Forever." Maya smiled and they kissed. Then they ran off into the night.

 **Hey guys! I made a vampire lucaya one shot because there are literally NONE at all. This was inspired by the vampire diaries if you watch it! Follow, Fav or Review! Love you guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Seriously where are we going?" Maya asked as they finally stopped. "We're going to a place of mine that has always been special to me." Lucas said as they climbed the steep hill.

They had finally made it to the top of the cliff. On the bottom of the cliff was a lake. Right around six there was a sunset. The sky was tinged pink, orange and purple. "Whoa." Maya said as she looked at the sky.

Lucas smiled and he sat down on the edge of the cliff. He pulled her down on his lap and wrapped his pale arms around her. Maya laid her head back on his chest and held his big hands in her small ones.

Lucas kissed her neck and muttered, "I used to always come here to when I was stressed or needed to relax." "What year were you born anyway?" Maya asked curiously.

"1917." "Ewww. I'm dating an old guy." Maya joked and scrunched her nose at him. "Well you fell in love with this old guy." Lucas had pointed at himself. Maya had chuckled and kissed his cheek. "I'm just kidding Huck." She then stood up from his lap.

"What are you doing?" He asked as she had a mischevious smile on her face. "Wanna do something fun?" She said as she started taking off her shirt. "Like what?" Lucas asked as he stood up. Maya had tooken off all of her clothes in seconds and was naked in front of him. Lucas's mouth dropped and his eyes widened.

Maya had smiled and sauntered over to him. She had pulled him down by his shirt and kissed him on the lips but before he could kiss back she sped to the top and dived down into the lake.

"Cmon Lucas the water is fine!" Maya yelled as she swam on her back and closed her eyes smiling. Lucas had then tooken off his clothes and jumped in the water creating a big splash splashing Maya in the process.

"Hey!" Maya said as she splashed him too. Then they had a splash fight like children. "I'll race you to the buoy and back." Lucas said as he wiped the wet hair off his face. "You're so on." Maya said as she swam over.

"One." Lucas said. "Two." Maya said. "Three." They said in unison and they swam. It was a close race but Maya won by a second. "Woohoo!" Maya yelled out. She moved her blonde wet hair away from her face. Lucas had jokingly rolled his green eyes. "Aww it's okay maybe next time."

Maya had swam over to him and held his face. Lucas still had a frown on his face. Maya had smiled at him. Lucas couldn't help but smile back at her. Maya had kissed his cheek.

"See you can't be mad at me." "I really can't." He said defeated.

Lucas had then kissed her on the lips and Maya wrapped her legs on his waist and ran her fingers through his wet hair. They had continued making out until it was dark. "We should probably head back inside." Lucas said as he left a lovebite on her neck that dissapeared in a second.

"I agree I'm all pruny." Maya had then climbed on his back. Lucas knew what she was tired and swam with her on his back back to shore.

He then jumped and landed back on the cliff.

Maya was then asleep on his back and Lucas smiled at her cute light snores. When he got back to the house he put on her pajamas and laid her on the bed. He put on his pajamas as well. Maya had kissed his cheek and mumbled an I Iove you before falling back to sleep.

"Love you too shortstack." He caressed her cheek and headed downstairs. He still wasn't tired so he got a bloodbag from the fridge and read one of his favorite books on the mahogany couch.

"I missed my cuddling partner." Maya had said in a sleepy voice and wrapped her arms around him from behind since he was still sitting on the couch. "Sorry I was into this book." He held it up to her.

"The Maze Runner by James Dashner." Maya had read from the title. "What's it about?" Maya had said as she went to the fridge to get a bloodbag. "Its about a kid named Thomas who gets trapped in a maze with other boys. He used to work for WICKD when he was little but then they sent him there and a girl too. Then they basically try to get out the maze. It's really cool."

Maya had watched Lucas geeking out about the book and how his green eyes lit up as he talked about it. Maya finished her bloodbag and laid it down on the coffee table. Maya laid her legs on his lap and listened contently. "Did I bore you?" He asked.

"No I just like hearing your voice." Maya had said as she watched him smiling. Lucas had then figured he should go to bed too. He closed the book and laid it on the table. "Cmon My." He said as he stood up. Maya stood up too and they walked upstairs to their bed. Lucas pulled her in by the waist and Maya snuggled into his chest.

Maya had woken up and checked the time. It was 10am. She yawned as she stretched. She pulled her blonde hair into a messy bun and looked at the wonderful man she loved. The light from the window was casting a glow on his pale skin. His long dark blonde lashes were fluttering and his mouth was forming a small smile.

Some of his dark blonde hair was in his face. His abs were defined and his muscles were peeking out of his black henley. His daylight ring that was on his right middle finger had glowed. Maya still didn't understand how she got such a caring, protective and dorky boy to be hers but she was grateful.

Maya had then decided that she wanted to make breakfast for the two of them. She started heading downstairs and took out some eggs, bacon and four pieces of bread and put them in the toaster.

She was humming a song she heard recently. She was finally done with her task as Lucas had then came in and vamp-sped to her. "You made this all for me?" He asked in his deep husky voice as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed his favorite place on her neck.

Maya had moaned and leaned back as he kissed her. "Yeah I wanted to make you something once in a while." She said as she turned around. "Thanks babe." He smiled and they kissed. Then they walked to the table.

After they had finished their breakfast, Lucas had took a shower with Maya. Lucas stopped the water and Lucas handed Maya a towel. Lucas wrapped his towel around his waist and started to brush his teeth.

Maya brushed her teeth too and they both left the bathroom. Maya grabbed one of his sweaters and put on some boxer shorts and sandals. "What do you need to do today?" Lucas asked as he grabbed a black shirt with dark blue Levi pants and black combat boots and sat on the bed.

"Well I need to retrieve my clothes because as much as I like wearing yours I need to dress as girl once in a while." She said as she showed how his sleeves covered her hands and the rest of the sweater were covering her knees.

Lucas laughed, "okay that's true you are pretty short." Maya had let him make fun of her height sometimes. She used to get offended but she just accepted it. He was the only that can make fun of her height.

"Then I have to go to class at NYU from 12 to 4 pm and then I'm all yours." She said as she finished straightening her hair. "Ahh I remember college." He said wistfully as he laid down on the bed. "Really what was it like?"

"Well in 1935 I was quite the party animal." "Really? Mr Moral Compass." Maya said jokingly as she sat down beside him. "Yeah I have a chest. You can look through it. I never really showed anyone besides you." He said as he went to his closet.

He grabbed it from a compartment in the wall. It was a medium-sized brown chest. It had intricate designs that was carved on the sides of the box and on top of the box. It was a little bit dusty from age.

Maya had opened it and there were pictures of him. One photo was a black and white photo of him when he was a toddler. He had a sailor costume and was smiling with no teeth.

Another one was when he wore a suit with his hair slicked back. He looked about nine and he was at a wedding. Another photo was of him on his dad's shoulder. His dad had kind green eyes just like him and he was wearing a military uniform.

Maya was cooing as she saw Lucas naked in the bathtub with bubbles on his nose and fingers. Then there were postcards of all the places he went to.

"You went to Paris. I always wanted to go to Paris!" Maya had then picked up a photo of him and a girl. She had strawberry blonde hair and beautiful green eyes. She was wearing what looked like a prom dress and Lucas was in a black and white suit kissing her cheek.

"Who's this?" Maya held up the photo. She was strikingly beautiful and Maya felt insecure. "That was my girlfriend from a long time ago but she died of cancer. I tried to save her but I couldn't." He said as he looked at the photo.

"I'm sorry Lucas." She said as she laid her head on his shoulder and frowned. "I'm not." He said as he put the photo back. "Why not?" Maya asked confused. "Because I wouldn't have met such an amazing beautiful person like you." Maya was shocked and Lucas took that moment to kiss her and pushed Maya back on the bed.

Lucas and Maya shared a long and passionate kiss. "I love you Maya." He moved her blonde hair away from her face. "I love you too." She smiled and bit her lip. They kissed one more time before they stood up.

Lucas put the chest back in the compartment. Lucas grabbed his keys from the nightstand and intertwined their hands as they walked out the door to his red Camaro that was in the driveway.

Lucas and Maya both went in the car. Lucas pulled out the driveway. Lucas drove to Maya's apartment and helped her get all of her clothes out. Fortunately, they both didn't have a problem since they were vampires and had superhuman strength.

Lucas had carried three boxes and waggled his eyebrows at Maya as his muscles bulged out. Maya had rolled her eyes and laughed at his dorkiness. They finally got all of her clothes out and managed to squeeze all of them in the backseat and trunk.

The furniture she had were already in storage. They decided to feed on a stranger since they were hungry. "You will forget everything that happened and you were bitten by a mosquito." Lucas let Maya compel the guy this time as he leaned against a tree and crossed his arms and watched her proudly.

The first few times she was scared to go near a human afraid that she will hurt them but Lucas had taught her how to control her urges and be around blood so she'll get used to it. She suprisingly learned fast. Usually newborns took years to learn to control but Maya was intelligent and caught on quick.

The jogger nodded and walked away. Maya still had blood on her lips and her eyes were red and she turned back to her normal sky blue color.

"You got a little something right here." He jokingly said as he kissed her and sucked the blood off he lips. Maya moaned and pulled him in closer as their tongues danced with eachother.

Lucas dropped Maya off at campus and watched as she waved at him before she went inside. He closed his eyes and laid his head back on the headrest smiling. He was happy. For such a long time he was sad but he had brought out so much of him that was lost.

She was the love of his life and he wanted to call her his wife instead of his girlfriend with that in mind he headed to Kay's Jewelry. He walked in to the brightly lit shop.

"Hello welcome to Kay's how may I help you." An older man's voice said. He had gray hair and had round shaped glasses. He had a genuine smile on his face and he knew he came to the right store.

"I want to buy a ring that's small yet intricate." He said as he looked down at the rings at the window display. The guy whose name appeared to be Bernard selected a ring. Lucas shook his head. He wanted the perfect ring for his girl.

He finally found one that was on the far end of the glass display. It was 15 karat diamond with diamonds all around the ring. In the center was a shiny diamond. "This is the one." He said as he pointed it out.

Bernard had tooken out the ring with his glove. Lucas then told him her ring size and he went to the back to retrieve it. The ring costed 3,000 dollars. He had so much money that it really wasn't a problem.

Bernard had took out two red boxes. One with his simple silver band and one with hers. He gave it to the guy and wished him a good day.

He checked the time. He had an hour before he had to pick Maya up. He drove home and put the two rings in the bottom of his underwear and sock drawer.

He then grabbed two bloodbags and put them in the small blue cooler he had in front. He drove in the parking lot and saw his beautiful girlfriend talking to her friends.

He hopped out the car and waited for her patiently. Maya had then spotted him and said bye to her friends. Maya had smiled and ran up to him. Lucas had caught her and kissed her with all his might spinning her around.

Lucas pulled back and said, "hey babe." He pushed his ray bans away from his eyes. "I missed you." Maya pouted cutely. "I missed you too." Then they kissed again.

Lucas set Maya down and they both got in the car. "How was your classes?" He said as he waited to turn. "It was boring but I'm almost finished with my painting assignment." Maya said as she grabbed a bloodbag from the cooler.

"That's great babe." He smiled as he held her hand as he drove with the other. "What did you do while I was gone?" Maya asked as she got another bloodbag.

"Well I went bookshopping but they didn't have it out yet." Lucas said as he pulled in his driveway. "That sucks I know how much you love your books." Maya said as she pulled her backpack on.

Lucas had opened the door. He took off his combat boots and leather jacket. He changed into some comfortable pajama pants and was shirtless. "Wanna watch some Netflix and ridicule how bad twilight is?"

"Sure I'm gonna get the paint off myself I'll meet you downstairs." Maya said as she pulled her hair out of her ponytail as it cascaded down her body. "If you want I could join you." He said smirking at her matching black lace bra and panty set.

"Be my guest." She smiled and Lucas closed the door after them. After they got out they put on comfy pajamas and headed downstairs. Lucas was still shirtless knowing how much she liked it off.

He had set the timer for the popcorn and poured two glasses of bourbon as Maya put on Netflix. The popcorn was finally ready as he put the popcorn in a big red bowl. He grabbed the two glasses and sat them on the table.

Lucas had sat down and Maya crawled in his lap. He put the blanket over the two of them and gave her the big bowl of popcorn. He didn't really like popcorn that much and instead settled for bourbon. He pressed play and wrapped his arms around her.

"How the fuck can you sparkle in the sun that's stupid as fuck." Lucas said annoyed as he saw Edward sparkling in the sun. "The mirror thing is stupid too like how will I make sure I look nice." Maya said as she chewed her popcorn.

"You always look nice princess." He smiled and kissed her cheek. "Thanks babe." Maya smiled and closed her eyes as he kissed her.

"Why do they make werewolves so sucky in this movie? Like they're werewolves for crying out loud!" Maya said as she threw popcorn at the screen. "Honestly I don't know they're literally shapeshifters." Lucas said as he watched Jacob turn.

After the horrible movie was over they just sat in a comfortable silence content with being with eachother. "So I know that we can't sparkle or we'll turn to ashes and we can see ourselves in the mirror but what else is real?" Maya asked as she laid her head on his lap as Lucas ran his hand through it.

"Well werewolves, warlocks and witches are real." "Really?" "Yeah werewolf bites are fatal to vampires but luckily none of them are here in New York. I'm also friends with a warlock who is one of my best friends named Zay and his wife is a witch named Vanessa."

"When am I going to meet your friends?" Maya asked. "Would you like to meet them tomorrow?" He asked. "Yeah." "Okay I'll call them so they could finally meet you."

"Let's head to bed Penelope." He was about to take his hand out her hair but Maya pulled him back. "Just a couple more minutes it feels so good." Maya smiled and closed her eyes. "Only because you're cute." He kissed her nose and Maya giggled.

 _The next morning_

Maya was still asleep and Lucas wanted to wake his beautiful girlfriend up the best way he knew how. He kissed her cheek, nose, eyelashes, lips and then descended to her neck. He got out his fangs and sucked her neck as Maya moaned and pulled him closer.

Then he made his way down her breasts, stomach and it was overall a good morning for the both of them.

Maya had to go to an all day art convention that she got tickets for months ago so she would be gone all day.

"Bye princess I love you." Lucas had given her a long and passionate kiss. "Bye babe I'll see you later. I love you too." Maya smiled and gave him another peck on the lips and headed to the pavilion.

He went home and called his best friend Zay. "Zay I need a favor." He then called Riley, Farkle and Smackle and they all agreed to the plan.

Maya was heading out of the convention. She was texting to see if Lucas was here when some unfamiliar voice called her name. "Hey Maya!" She turned and saw a girl with long brunette hair.

She was smiling and waving at her. She turned around seeing if she was talking to someone else but no one else looked her way.

Then Riley went up to her. "Sorry I should probably introduce myself I'm Riley one of Lucas's best friends."

"Oh hi I'm Maya." She waved awkwardly. "Don't worry I'm also a vampire if you were wondering." She showed Maya her fangs and eyes. "I'm here to take you somewhere." Riley then grabbed her hand and led her to her light blue Porsche.

Maya had hopped in and the car smelt like strawberries. She had a plush bunny that was on the rearview mirror. She took out a bloodbag. "You're probably hungry so I got you some bloodbags."

"Thanks." Maya smiled and happily opened one. Throughout the car ride Maya had enjoyed Riley's quirks and antics. She was really optimistic for a vampire but she didn't mind at all. She can tell they were going to be really good friends.

They finally stopped. "I'm sorry I have to blindfold you Lucas's orders." Riley then got a blindfold and wrapped it around her loosely so she'll be able to take it off easily.

With the help of Riley's assistance she got out the car. Riley had looped her arm through Maya's and Maya guessed they were near an ocean as she heard the waves crashing.

Riley finally stopped again. "You can take it off now." Riley said and then she dissapeared. Maya unfolded her blindfold. "Riley?" She looked down at the sand and saw a letter in cursive writing. It said _follow the rose petals._

She follow the trail of white and red roses and when she looked she was shocked. There was a table with delicious food on it. There was a tent with white curtains surrounding the poles.

There were candles in the shape of a heart surrounding the center of the beach. In the middle of the heart was Lucas in a black tuxedo.

He had his dark blonde hair slick back and he was smiling at her. He looked handsome. Maya had then walked over to him. "Lucas?" Her voice was on the verge of tears.

Lucas had then kneeled on one knee and held her hand with the other. "Maya I know we have only met for a few months but it feels like years. Everyday I love seeing you wake up in the morning and when you cuddle next to me when we sleep at night. I love you so much. I don't want to call you my girlfriend I want to call you my wife and spend the rest of eternity with you. Will you make me the happiest vampire alive and marry me?"

Maya was crying at this point and said, "Yes Huckleberry I'll marry you." Lucas had put the ring on her finger and they kissed. The kiss was full of passion and love for eachother. Lucas had kissed her tears away and they both laughed and leaned their heads on eachother blissfully happy.

His friends had finally came out and congratulated the happy couple. "This is my best friend Zay and his wife Vanessa." Lucas introduced them. "Pleasure to meet the blonde beauty Lucas talks so much about." Zay had shook her hand.

Maya had looked to him laughing as Lucas was scratching the back of his head embarrassed. "Congratulations Maya." Vanessa said nicely and hugged her. Then Smackle came up and congratulated her too.

Farkle and Riley came up. Riley had squeezed Maya super tight and Lucas as well. Farkle also hugged them both. "I'm so glad that you make Lucas super happy." Riley said as she squeezed Maya's hands with hers and she went back to her husband.

After a little bit the gang left the couple alone so they could have some private time. They were now finished with their food and bloodbags and they were staring up at the stars on a picnic blanket. Maya was laying her head on Lucas's chest as she drew shapes on his stomach.

Lucas wrapped his arms around her as he stroked her blonde locks absentmindedly. "How'd you think of my friends?" "They were really cool. Riley was a bit too happy but it was manageable."

"Riley was always optimistic before Farkle turned her. When you turn your personality also stays with you." Lucas said as he looked at the sky.

Maya looked at the shiny ring next to her daylight ring. "How much did this cost you?" Maya asked curiously. "Around 3,000 dollars." "Damn that much." She said honestly shocked. "Yeah but that was nothing." He said as kissed her hand.

"I totally forgot I'm dating a billionaire." She laughed. "I'm not complaining." She kissed his lips and stood up. "For old times sake I'll race you to the top of the cliff."

"You're on." Lucas said as he stood up. "Go!" They both said as they vamp-sped off the beach and towards the the cliff. Maya was laughing as she jumped from branch to branch while Lucas was getting hit with them.

Maya had won again and Lucas was taking off the shards of wood of of him. Lucas had looked crazy with branches and leaves all over him. Maya couldn't contain her laughter and held her stomach.

Lucas just took off the tuxedo all together and threw it off him. He couldn't stop laughing either her laugh was infectious. Maya finally stopped and took off her dress and sandals.

"I love you." Maya said as her blonde hair was in her face. "I love you too." He smiled. They both intertwined their hands and they jumped together.

 **Hey guys! I decided to make this a three shot because I love this story and you guys! Final chapter is the wedding stay tuned!**


	3. Chapter 3

To say Riley didn't go all out was an understatement. Riley had immediately taken her role as designated wedding planner and she did not disappoint.

The wedding was taking place in the expansive backyard of Lucas's mansion. Fairy lights were hung on all the trees. White and Pink ivory roses were decorating the floors and the centerpieces. They were having a small wedding with just their close friends.

Maya was wearing a flower crown. Her blonde hair was in beautiful tresses that fell down her back. Her white lace dress had a deep v-neck and a square cut out in the back. Her dress had shown her curvy figure. Maya was wearing a little bit of eyeliner and mascara that brought out her ocean blue eyes. She was also wearing light pink lipstick and blush.

Maya looked at herself one more time in the mirror and she walked out. Maya had asked her best friend Riley to escort her. "You look beautiful Peaches." Riley smiled and hugged her. Maya smiled, "Thanks Honey." Maya had grabbed her arm as she heard the familiar wedding tune.

Then they walked out and Maya had met Lucas's gaze. They were the only two in the universe. Lucas was in a black suit and was wearing a pink ivory tie. He was mesmerized as his beautiful soon-to-be-wife walked down the aisle.

Lucas was smiling at her as Riley handed her off to him. Maya took her small hands in her big ones intertwining their fingers. "You're beautiful." He moves a strand that was in her face behind her ear.

"We are joined here today to see the matrimony of Lucas Friar and Maya Hart." Zay said as he smiled at the two. Zay actually gotten a certificate to be minister. Don't ask.

"You may now read your vows." Lucas had tooken a deep breath. "Maya I take you to be my best friend and my one true love. I promise to always be there for you whenever you need me. I promise to be there through the good and the bad. I promise to always be your huckleberry and love you through all of our adventures together."

Maya chuckled and Lucas wiped a tear from her cheek. "Lucas I take you as my soulmate and one true love. I promise to laugh with you even though your jokes are bad. I promise to be a shoulder to cry on and an embrace to hold on to. I promise to always be there and love you unconditionally for the rest of eternity."

"Lucas will you take maya to be your lawfully wedded wife as long as you both shall live." "I do." Lucas said without hesitation. "Maya do you- "Y-Yes I do." Maya interrupted him. "Well then you may now kiss the bride."

Lucas held his hands on the sides of her waist and Maya wrapped her arms around his neck. Lucas leaned in and kissed her passionately Maya smiled and kissed back just as hard.

Everyone cheered. Lucas left one lingering kiss on her lips and smiled. He then picked her up and Maya was suprised but then laughed as he led her towards the mansion.

Maya and Lucas were both cutting the cake when Maya had pushed his face in the cut out slice. The gang had laughed and Lucas glared at Maya playfully. "Give your husband a smooch." He held his arms out as he walked closer to her.

"No." Maya had laughed and backed away but luck was not with her as she stumbled on her white heel. Lucas had sped towards her and rubbed his face all over hers. Maya had laughed even harder and Lucas had kissed her cake covered lips.

After the speeches they all went to the small dance floor. Then they heard twilight music. "Really Twilight?" Maya said as she swayed with Lucas on the dance floor. "Zay was in charge of the music." Lucas said as he shrugged. Lucas had then spun her around and then dipped her and then brought her back up again.

"I didn't know you can dance?" Maya asked as she smiled. "I got moves you never seen." He smiled and spun her again. "Can you please tell me where we're going on our honeymoon?" Maya pleaded as she laid her head on his chest hearing his slow heartbeat in her ear. Lucas had chuckled, "Nope not telling you."

"I will make you break huckleberry." She glared at him. "I'd like to see you try." He whispered in her ear that sent shivers down her spine.

Lucas had pulled his red Camaro around as they were going to a hotel near the airport so there wouldn't be much traffic when they went to the airport. Everyone had said goodbye to the newlyweds and they took off.

They got to the hotel in thirty minutes. There hotel room was on the second floor. Maya opened the door with the card. Lucas set the suitcases on the side of the door. Lucas had sped to her and kissed her. Maya had moaned as he lifted Maya's legs as they wrapped around his waist.

Lucas had led them towards the bed and Lucas had ripped off her dress in seconds as he kissed her neck. Maya had ripped off his suit sleeves and then his white button-up shirt as buttons went flying. She also stripped off his tie and threw it across the room. Lucas had unlatched her bra as he sucked on one and played with the other. Maya had moaned and pushed his head deeper as Lucas made light kisses down her body.

Lucas had unbuckled his pants and flung them across the room and was left in his black boxers. Maya had spread her legs wide and bit her lips seductively as he smirked and made his way over. After about eight rounds continuously they were just laying on the bed.

"That was great." Maya smiled as she turned her naked body to Lucas. "Endless sex is probably something I'll never get tired of." He smirked and pulled her to his chest. Maya tangled her legs with his. Maya made a place in the space between his neck and shoulder.

Lucas had kissed her head and lightly stroked her hair. "I'm so glad you're my wife." He whispered lightly. "I'm glad you're my husband. " Maya looked up at him and smiled. They shared another loving kiss.

Lucas had woken up two minutes before his alarm. He turned his head to his beautiful wife. Maya's hair was in her face as she snored lightly. The light from the glass window was making her look look angelic. He hated to interrupt her sleep but they had to get dressed and take a shower.

"Hey Princess time to get up." He stroked her bare back as Maya moaned incoherently as she finally opened her blue eyes. She was still blinking and was rubbing her eyes cutely. Maya smiled at him and tucked her hair behind her ears. "Good morning."

"Good morning." He kissed her softly two times and went to stand up. "I'm gonna put on the shower for us." Lucas waited until the water was warm enough. He called her in as they both got under the warm water. Lucas kissed her as his hair was falling in his seafoam green eyes. Maya had grabbed his back hard as blood had ran down his back. Lucas moaned and pushed her roughly against the shower wall. One arm was holding both her arms over her head as the other one trailed below.

After the shower, Maya tossed him a towel and wrapped one around herself. They brushed their teeth and washed their faces. Lucas noticed he had a bit of stubble coming out. "Should I shave this?" He asked as he turned towards her.

"I think it makes you look hot." Maya smirked as she blow dried her hair. "I'll keep it then." He walked past her and opened his suitcase on the bed.

He took out a white v-neck, his black leather jacket, his black pants and combat boots. He dressed himself in seconds and then picked up all the shredded clothes from the floor and the lamp. He was happy these walls were soundproof otherwise they would have had a noise complaint from how loud Maya was screaming.

He laughed at the thought and filled two glass cups with blood. Maya had came out. Her hair was combed out of its usual tangles and was in a half up-half down style. She took out her jean jacket, her white lace dress and brown boots.

She didn't feel like putting make up on and was in her natural complexion. Lucas was still in awe of her beauty and Maya turned to him. "Why are you looking at me?" She asked as she sipped her drink.

"I'm just enamored by you're beauty." He said and if Maya would have she would have blushed. "Thanks huckleberry." She smiled and looked down. Moments where he made her shy made him love her even more.

They packed up their suitcases and gave the keycard to the guy on the desk. Lucas put their suitcases in the trunk. Maya walked to the passenger's side and sat down. Lucas closed the trunk and hopped in the car. He put on his black shades as they drove out the parking lot and on the highway.

Maya was singing out loud to one of her songs and Lucas sang horribly and grinned as Maya laughed out loud. Zay was coming to take the car and drive it back to his mansion.

They spotted him as he was on his phone. Lucas honked the car that made Zay almost drop his phone.

Zay glared and raised the middle finger up at him as the couple laughed. Lucas went to the back of the car and opened the trunk. They grabbed their stuff out the back. He closed the trunk and tossed Zay the keys.

"See ya man." Lucas gave him a hug. "Have fun guys." Zay smiled at him. He went to hug Maya too and drove the car away. Lucas intertwined their hands as they walked through the busy airport.

"Now you have to tell me. We're already here." Maya said as she gave him her puppy eyes that Lucas couldn't say no to. Lucas relented, "Fine we are going to Paris." Maya's face lit up. "Oh my god we're going to Paris!" Lucas laughed. Maya kissed him on the lips and Lucas smiled and held her tighter. Both not caring that they were in the way of other people.

"I know-kiss how much-kiss you wanted to go." Lucas said in between kisses. "I love you so much." Maya smiled as she caressed his face softly. "I love you too." Lucas grinned as he held her slim waist.

They collected their bags and sat down on the seats. "Flight 543 to Paris." They heard through the intercom. They gave the girl on the counter the tickets as they walked towards the plane.

Lucas had purchased first class tickets. Lucas put their suitcases in the compartment bin and took the aisle seat as Maya wanted to take the window seat which he didn't mind at all.

Maya put the armrest up and leaned her head on his shoulder comfortably as she closed her eyes. Lucas kissed her head and put his arm over Maya's shoulders as they prepared for the long flight ahead.

Maya woke up and she was immensely hungry. Her eyes turned red and her fangs were out. She woke Lucas up and Lucas heard her stomach. Lucas called the flight attendant up. Luckily all the rest of the passengers were asleep. "How may I help you?" She smiled kindly.

"You wouldn't mind if we have a bit of lunch." Lucas's green eyes dilated as he compelled her. The flight attendant moved her red hair showing them her neck and stayed still. Maya licked her lips and bit into the girl's neck hungrily. Lucas moved her red hair from the other side of the her neck. He brought out his fangs and sucked hungrily.

After they were satisfied, they moved the girl's red hair to cover her neck. "You will forget this ever happened." Lucas compelled her as she nodded her head and walked away.

"Did I ever tell you how sexy you are when you're drinking someone's blood?" Lucas smirked as he licked his lips. Maya whispered seductively in his ear. "I didn't know." She kissed his neck and tugged on his leather jacket collar.

"Let me show you then." Lucas huskily said as he picked her up and vamp sped them to the bathroom. Maya came out with her blonde hair disheveled and her clothes rumpled with a blissed out face. Lucas didn't look any better with his messy dark blonde hair in his face and his white shirt backwards and his pant zipper open.

The women looked at them in astonishment and disgust. The plane stopped in the runway as all passengers got out. Lucas and Maya climbed down the stairs. Lucas spotted a taxi and the car stopped. "Je vous remercie." Lucas spoke in French as they put their suitcases in the trunk and sat down.

"Ou veux-tu aller?" The taxi driver asked as he drove out the busy airport. " Pouvez-vous nous conduire a l'hotel de France." Lucas asked as he got out the euros. "Pas de probleme." He smiled and took the money.

Maya hit his shoulder. "I didn't know you spoke French." "I traveled all around the world for years. You get used to it after awhile." He said as he smiled at her. "We'll visit here again we got a lot of time." He lifted her hand and kissed it softly.

"The car stopped and Lucas and Maya hopped out. Maya looked up at the hotel. "Oh my god this is huge." Maya looked up at the white brick building with four different flags on top of the awning. They walked inside and down the white glistening marble stairs as they went to the desk.

"Je vous remercie." Lucas said as he took the keycard. The elevator stopped on the fifth floor. The hotel room was luxurious. The curtains were a mahogany color with intricate designs. The bed was huge with gold silk sheets and the bed itself looked like it was made of clouds. The curtains were pulled and you saw the beautiful city down below and the Eiffel Tower in the center. There was a big bathroom with a tub and white towels neatly folded in the cabinets. There was a big plasma screen on the other side of the room.

Maya had looked in awe at the window overlooking the beautiful city. Lucas walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. He kissed the top of her head and put his chin on her head. Maya held on to his comforting embrace. They both laid down on the master bed.

"This is so comfortable." She spreaded her arms and legs out. Lucas put their stuff in the closet and closed it.

He put his shades on the bedside table and collapsed on the bed. They spent the rest of the night talking and enjoying each other's company.

The next day, Maya dressed in a white blouse and light blue cut off shorts. Her hair was in a messy bun and she was wearing shades and brown sandals. Lucas was wearing a dark blue button down with blue pants and brown shoes. He put his shades on the top of his dark blonde hair.

"You ready to go?" Lucas asked as he picked up the picnic basket. "Yeah." Maya called from the bathroom as she applied a bit of lip gloss. She grabbed his hand and they walked out.

Lucas had planned a nice day for them in the Luxembourg gardens. After that they were going to Musee de Louvre. Lucas and Maya were talking to each other as they swung their hands between them. They made it to the beautiful park. The garden was a beautiful greenery and the flowers were swaying in the breeze. It was a beautiful day out as the sun shone brightly in the sky. The sound of children's laughter had brought a calming atmosphere.

Lucas found them a spot under a tree with the perfect view of the gardens. He set out the blanket and the picnic basket. Lucas was lying on the tree as Maya's head was on his lap as he fed her chocolate covered strawberries. After their picnic, Lucas hailed a taxi.

The pyramid shaped building was in a middle of the lake. Maya couldn't help but be excited as she loved art. Maya practically dragged him throughout the museum but he didn't mind when her eyes lit up as she talked deeply and passionately about the paintings.

They first went to the Egyptian mummy tombs. Then they saw ancient Grecian sculptures, "The winged victory of Smothrace" and " The Venus de Milo." They saw the famous paintings of Liberty of Leading the People by Delacroix and Leonardo da Vinci's Mona Lisa.

They walked out of the museum. They hailed a taxi to the hotel. Lucas was massaging Maya's back in the tub. "You had a great time today?" He asked as he kissed her bare shoulders. "Yeah the Mona Lisa was so surreal." Maya moaned as she closed her eyes softly.

"What was your favorite painting?" Maya asked as she scrubbed herself. "Honestly I was more focused on you." He chuckled as he washed his hair out. "Did I ramble a lot?" Maya asked as she turned around.

"I thought it was cute I could care less about the art." He grabbed both sides of her face and kissed her lips. Maya grabbed his soaked dark blonde hair and smiled into the kiss.

Maya climbed into his lap as the kiss got more heated. Maya moaned softly as Lucas left hot kisses on her neck and shoulder. Lucas looked up at her with lust filled eyes as he vamp-sped them towards the bed.

Lucas was wearing a nice black long sleeve. He had put on his dark blue Levi pants and black shoes. Maya was wearing a red dress with black heels. Her hair was straightened out. She put on red lipstick and put on mascara.

They were going on a date. Lucas made reservation's to a French restaurant called Epicure. Lucas always had their stuffed macaroni and their blue lobster when he visited Paris a few years ago. Lucas had his arm out. Maya smiled and wrapped her arm around his as they walked out into the cold night.

They decided to walk to the restaurant as it wasn't a far walk and Maya liked how the city glows up at night. "Reservations for two for Lucas Friar." Lucas said to the guy. "Right this way." The guy said in a French accent as he led them towards their table.

Lucas pulled her chair out like the gentleman he was. "Thanks Luke." She kissed his cheek. "You're welcome." He pulled out his chair and sat down. "I'll bring the waiter so he can give you your menus." The guy said and walked away. The waiter had came and brought out two menus. "Hello my name is Alex and I'll be your waiter for today."

"Can we have one of your best wines." Lucas asked. "No problem be back in a moment." "When did you first fall in love with me?" Maya asked as she put her head on her hands.

"I realized I was in love with you when you told me I was not a monster. I knew that deep down you were beautiful in the inside just as the outside." Lucas intertwined his left with her right hand over the table. "I fell in love with you when you saved my life. You showed how you truly cared. Without you I wouldn't be here." Maya said honestly.

"I'm glad I found you." Lucas said. "Me too." Maya said as they smiled at each other. The waiter came and poured them two glasses of wine. He set the bottle in a bucket next to them and brought them a basket of breadsticks.

"Can I have stuffed macaroni with blue lobster please?" Lucas asked the waiter. "Sure thing what would you like?" "I'll have the same please." Maya closed her menu. "Coming right up." He picked up the menus and walked away.

"What did you always want to be growing up?" Lucas asked as he took a sip of wine. Maya swallowed a price of her breadstick. "I always wanted to be an artist. Art always speaks to me in a way. I can just say express myself without words." Maya confessed wholeheartedly.

"I wanted to be a veterinarian for a short time. I was raised in Texas so my Pappy Joe had a ranch. But as I grew up I wanted to be a doctor. The idea of saving someone's life is amazing to me." Lucas confessed truthfully to her.

"I've seen your paintings Maya. You're gonna be big someday. Your paintings are amazing." Lucas told her his gaze never wavering from hers. Maya's heart fluttered, "Thank you."

Their food arrived. Maya and Lucas never ceasing conversation as they talked to each other. For dessert they shared a chocolate sorbet. Lucas left a generous tip as they strolled happily down the city. Lucas closed the door to the hotel room.

"Did you enjoy it?" Lucas asked as he took off his button down. "Yeah the stuffed macaroni was like heaven in my mouth. I had such a great time. We have to go there again." Maya said as she slipped off her dress and took off her heels from the bed. She put her hair in a high ponytail. She put on a black camisole with white shorts.

Lucas slipped on his black and white pajama pants. Lucas laid down on the bed. Maya crawled over and laid her head in the space between his neck and shoulder. Maya drew lazy shapes on his bare chest.

Lucas's hand was caressing her waist in small circles. Maya yawned and closed her eyes sleepily. "I love you Huckleberry goodnight." She leaned up and planted her lips on his and fell asleep. Lucas softly said goodnight and watched her sleep. He fell asleep soon after.

They woke up and Lucas ordered room service. "What are we doing today?" Maya asked as she sipped a bloodbag. "We could hang out in the pool." He said as he was eating his French toast. "Sounds good to me." She took her hair out of it's ponytail and ran her hands through it.

Lucas had changed into his swimming trunks and sandals. He brushed his teeth and washed his face. He brushed his hair a bit. He waited for Maya to come out. When Maya came out his jaw dropped to the floor. Maya was in a cross cross bandage bikini.

She walked up to him. She bit her lips. "You like?" "Like more like love. You look fucking hot babe." He smirked and moved his hands to her ass. "Thanks you don't look bad yourself." She smirked and put her hands on his abs.

They made out for a minute and they both finally pulled away. Lucas spanked her ass playfully as they walked out the room. The inside pool was unoccupied since it was 10:30 in the morning.

Maya jumped on the diving board and took a big splash. "Watch this." He aimed to do a front flip of the board but his foot slipped and he fell face first in the water. Maya tried to contain her laughter but she couldn't and was laughing profusely.

Lucas couldn't help but grin at her as he started to laugh too. "I should've got that on camera." She was swimming towards him. She hopped on his back and Lucas held on to her legs as he spinned her around as Maya held on tight.

Maya had dunked her head under the water and Lucas dived under too. Lucas held both of his hands on the sides of her face and kissed her. Maya leaned in and wrapped her legs around his waist. They both swam up and out of the water. They stayed a little while longer. They climbed out the pool.

Lucas and Maya took a shower and they laid back on the bed. Lucas had brought out his computer and they watched Netflix the rest of the day as they were too lazy.

The two weeks had seemed to past by quickly. Lucas planned on taking her to the Eiffel Tower on the last day in Paris. He paid well more like compelled the guard to let them have the whole Eiffel Tower to themselves.

Lucas had blindfolded her and carefully led her out the building having complete trust in him. Lucas opened the taxi door and carefully put Maya in the seat. He buckled her up and closed the door. He walked to the other side of the car. Lucas passed the note to the taxi driver and he silently led them to the Eiffel Tower. He paid the man his euros and the driver drove off.

"Hop on." Lucas said as Maya jumped on him. Lucas jumped all the way to the top floor. He set Maya down. He unblindfolded her and Maya was in awe at the breathtaking view.

Lucas set up a table with two chairs. The wine from the restaurant was in a bucket. He ordered chicken alfredo from nearby the restaurant. A violinist was playing soft music in the back.

When Lucas and Maya were finished, Lucas put out his hand toward her. Maya took his hand. Lucas put one hand on her waist and the other one intertwined with hers. Maya put her other hand around his neck. The music playing softly between them as Lucas hummed along.

"Lucas this has been one of the best nights of my life." Maya looked up at him as they danced together. "I'll do anything to make you happy Maya. I love you." He smiled his crooked grin as his hair blew in his face. "I love you too."

Maya leaned on her tippy toes and planted her lips on his. They shared a long and passionate kiss. There was nowhere else they wanted to be.


End file.
